Audi Tenu Tak de
by aria009hera
Summary: This is a story on KriYaansh from the serial Dil Dosti Dance. Watch how a desperate Rey tries to defend a bit of stalkerish behavior while Kria feels a pull towards his Audi R8. Complete fun!


**KR OS – Audi**

He turned the volume a bit up, trying to drown the thoughts out of his head.

_What was he doing here again?_ He asked himself.

He was waiting, at a respectable distance, from her apartment, to watch her dry her hair out at the window sill at 7.30 in the morning.

What was even worse was, he had been doing this for the past whole week or so.

Why?

Well, he didn't know why.

It was just that she looked so serene and beautiful and heavenly and angelic and heartbreaking and...

Ugghh..

Okay, he knew why.

He was just embarrassed to admit the why, so let's just skip that question for some other day.

How had he come to exist in this state, for god's sake?

He was Reyaansh Singhania, right?

And here he was, in his Audi R8 Phantom Black, with the tinted windows up, wishing that she washed her hair today.

Wishing that he caught a glimpse of her dewy face.

Wishing that the dewy face smiled that radiant sunny smile.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

There it was.

Again.

She had been observing for the past few days now.

Of course, who wouldn't!

There was a black Audi R8 parked almost a block away from her apartment building.

And something in her always wanted to go look at what celebrity or a big-shot was in it!

It wasn't everyday that you saw an R8! And that too in the pearl finish Phantom Black!

It was so amazing that she was one of the few who saw it literally everyday now.

Her smile always stretched so wide on watching the beauty standing there.

_Today! Today she would finally go see who it was. _

She had never seen an Audi in Dehradun... Well it wasn't like the hills of Dehradun needed an Audi to be alluring.

-x-x-x-x-x-

He didn't know he had been breathing short gasps of air.

It was until she disappeared from the window sill that he realized.

She was perfection.

Yes, nothing else described her better.

The way her wet tresses flew in the light breeze...

The way she tried to keep them off of sticking to her face...

The way her eyes always seemed to set on his black R8...

The way her eyes sparkled as soon as she sighted his R8...

The way her lips curled up into that smile...

The way her teeth glistened with the innocence...

Would she ever be his?

Would she ever come to him, and talk like a human?

With the situation in St. Louis right now, it seemed impossible.

With the previously-cold-and-now-HOT war going between her and Sharon, would she ever show him this smile?

He wanted her to smile with him goddammit!

Why wouldn't the world understand that already?

He wanted to hold her hands.

He wanted to smile with her.

He wanted to walk with her.

He wanted to dance with her.

Dance... _Dance... _DANCE!

God-freaking-damn it! He had forgotten about booking the rehearsal hall.

Sigh... Could anyone be more screwed today than he was?

He watched the empty window now, in vain.

What had she turned him into?

He was 'The Reyaansh Singhania' for god's sake!

He stuck his head to the steering wheel, listening to whatever song was playing at full blast.

-x-x-x-x-x-

She ran downstairs as fast as she could.

She just had to meet the owner of this Audi today.

Why?

She didn't know why!

It was just that there was some pull, some blind notion that made her want to know who was sitting inside.

From the first day, she hadn't even known the name of the car, yet she had felt dragged towards it.

From the day she had spend googling images, and finding the perfect match, she had wanted to go see who it was inside.

So yeah, she didn't know why.

But something inside her wanted to know, why?

And that something also wanted to know, who?

So, she ran.

Rey pulled his head above the steering wheel, it was enough now.

He had to be at college on time.

And for that to happen, he had to first go home, change the car, and then drive all the way back to college again.

Wow. He dreaded, almost shivered at the thought of dazzlers knowing about this schedule of his.

They would kill him.

No. Only Vicky would kill him.

Sharon, on the other hand, would keep him alive.

And maybe torture him to all the depths of hell, till he begged for death.

God! He shivered again.

So, he put the car into gear.

But for some unknown reason, his hand restrained itself.

And before he could know why, he saw _her._

What? Her?

He blinked his eyes a few times. Was it her?

She wasn't even in proper clothes.

Just a tee and shorts!

What was she running for?

And even if she was running, why was she running in _his _direction?

And even if she was running in his direction, why did she have that _smile _on her face?

Wait a sec!

Had she called the cops on him?

Had she complained about him being a stalker?

The thought of being caught leached his face off of color.

It was pure death if he got caught!

Instantly, with force applied at the speed of light, he pulled the reverse gear, and backed up.

And that's when it hit him.

Well, more precisely, hit the car.

His head shook a little due to the shock. And rubbing the back of his head, realized what had just happened.

He had rammed his beauty into a tree, causing the whole rear of the car to get disfigured.

Great! His heart sank some more. Anything else that could go wrong today?

"Excuse me? Are you alright?"

His head jerked as he heard the voice.

What the hell! Why was she standing just near his driver's window?

He mentally thanked the time when he had asked for the double tinted windows.

And without now wasting a moment, he put the car into first gear, and drove off, without even looking in the rear-view mirror.

He prayed to all the deities he knew, just for one thing.

That smile. _That smile... _


End file.
